Nihei Yuuka
" |nickname = Nihe (にへ), Niheyan (にへやん), Yuuka (ゆうか) |birthdate = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |bloodtype = A |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, dancer |active = 2016-present |agency = UP-FRONT CREATE (2016-present) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2016-2019) (2020-present) |acts = |twitter = @niheiyu_ka1020 }} Nihei Yuuka (二瓶有加) is a Japanese pop singer under UP-FRONT CREATE as a member of . Biography Early Life Nihei Yuuka was born October 20, 1995 in Tokyo, Japan. 2013 Nihei applied for the , but was unsuccessful."【#9･PINK CRES.】「女帝」夏焼雅の凄まじいオーラ【アイドルもういっちょプラス】" (in Japanese). Mou Icchou TV (via YouTube. 2019-05-26. 2015 In the summer of 2015, Nihei joined a dance team and performed at a showcase.Nihei Yuuka. "1年前！！にへ" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-09-10. In late 2015, Nihei participated in the second recruitment for the and made it to the final round. 2016 In March, in the broadcast of the , it was revealed the Nihei was one of the two finalists alongside Kobayashi Hikaru."アプカミ#08 夏焼雅 新グループメンバーオーディション最終合宿映像#01、カントリー「ブギウギLOVE」REC映像（ボーカル編）、因幡晃、ラベビタEX LIVE映像他 (03/18/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2016-03-18. On April 1, she and Kobayashi were both announced as the winners and had become members of 's new group."アプカミ#10 夏焼雅 新グループ・オーディション最終合宿#03、℃-ute「何故 人は争うんだろう？」MV裏側 & コーラスREC、アプガMV解禁、卓偉ライブ映像他 (04/01/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via Youtube). 2016-04-01. The group's name was later announced as on August 25 at , where they were guests and performed in concert for the first time."Buono!、武道館で約4年ぶり単独ライブ。夏焼雅の新グループは「PINK CRES.」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-08-25. 2017 Nihei choreographed the dance for "fun fun fun" from 's first indies album which was released on June 28.Nihei Yuuka. "Buono!さん にへ" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2017-05-23. Personal Life Education= When Nihei joined she was is in her third year of university. She planned on graduating a year early,Nihei Yuuka. "今日のランチ〜〜 にへ" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-09-12. but as of April 2017, she is in her fourth and final year.Nihei Yuuka. "今日も にへ" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2017-04-18. |-|Name Meaning= The kanji in Nihei's given name Yuuka means "existence" (有) and "addition" (加). Profile *'Name:' Nihei Yuuka (二瓶有加) *'Nicknames:' Nihe (にへ), Niheyan (にへやん), Yuuka (ゆうか) *'Birthdate:' *'Birth Place:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' A"夏焼雅 新グループ　M-line club加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club. 2016-05-20. *'Height:' 158cm *'UP-FRONT CREATE Status:' **2016.04.01 Joined *'Hobbies:' Watching movies *'Specialties:' Dancing (for about 14 years as of 2016), Y balance *'Cooking Specialties:' Tamagoyaki *'Sports Good At:' Volleyball *'Personality in One Word/Phrase:' Bright and positive idiot *'Charm Point:' Nose Discography Featured In PINK CRES. Albums= ;Indies Albums #2017.06.28 #2018.06.27 |-|Singles= ;Indies Singles #2019.05.22 ;Major Singles #2020.02.26 ;Digital Singles *2017.12.01 Concerts Featured In PINK CRES. * * * Buono! * * Works Radio *2016–2019 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Tuesdays) Trivia *Nihei took classical ballet and jazz dance lesssons up until high school.Nihei Yuuka. "質問返しの回ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノにへ" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-09-10. *In middle school she joined the volleyball club, but because she had no heart for sports, she quit halfway through the year. In high school she joined the dance club. *She used to work part-time at an izakaya and found Friday nights frustrating because it got crowded.Nihei Yuuka. "Friday night☆←綴りあってる？笑 にへ" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-09-16. *When cut her hair from medium length to short in 2014, Nihei thought it looked really cute and copied her.Nihei Yuuka. "イメチェン願望。 にへ" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-11-15. *Her favorite movie is Burlesque.Nihei Yuuka. "考え事。 にへ" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-11-30. *Her favorite dancers are AyaBambi and Tokyo Gegegay.Nihei Yuuka. "QアンドA にへ" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2017-02-07. *The first time she ever listened to music was the album that her parents played while driving.Nihei Yuuka. "質問コーナー返答！ part2" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2018-03-11. References External Links *PINK CRES. Profile *PINK CRES. Official Blog *Twitter *Instagram *WEAR *MixChannel Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type A Category:October births Category:1995 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2016 Additions Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Up-Front Create Category:PINK CRES. Category:Members currently attending university